Mortal Kombat: Beginnings
by Jerimia Smith
Summary: Read the stories of all of the contestants from the 99th Mortal Kombat tournament. NO LONGER IN PROGRESS. SORRY :-(
1. Chapter 1: Johnny Cage

Chapter 1: Johnny Cage

_Raiden and Liu Kang stood before the portal to Earthrealm. Only a few minutes before had they come through the portal themselves. Now, as they stared into it, they could see shapes moving through the mists..._

"What is happening, Lord Raiden?" asked Liu Kang

"The portal is allowing the others that shall represent Earthrealm through, into Outrealm." answered Raiden. After he said that, the shape of a human man formed inside of the portal. Slowly, his features became more defined as the portal to Outrealm allowed him through. The man who stepped out was tall, brown haired and wearing sunglasses.

"As I was saying," said the man. "Hey, where am I?" he asked Raiden.

"You have come to Outrealm to represent Earthrealm in the 99th tournament of Mortal Kombat. What is your name, warrior?"

"Johnny Cage. And I'm not here to play fantasy role-play with you and ninja boy over there." As he said that he gestured to Liu Kang. "I'm an actor, and I need to find my agent. What's this place called again." asked Johnny Cage.

"Currently you are in the Nekropolis of Quan Chi. If you're wondering what realm you are in, you are in the Outrealm." said Liu Kang.

"Look," said Johnny Cage. "I've gotta get back to Hollywood so that I can record my next movie. Can someone point me to the door?"

"Welcome, few kombatants that have arrived!" said a dark voice. "I am here to welcome you into the realm of Shao Kahn. You are here to fight in the 99th tournament of Mortal Kombat!"

"Show yourself." said Raiden. A figure appeared overhead of them.

"I am Shang Tsung! And I will introduce you to the kombatants of Outrealm. First, Baraka!" yelled Shang Tsung. A figure came out from the shadows and walked beneath Shang Tsung. He was fairly humanoid, with bits of metal sticking out of his arms. The parts that distinguished him were his piercing yellow eyes and his three inch razor sharp teeth.

"YARR!" screamed Baraka. At the same time, three foot blades came out of his arms. He scratched them together, splashing sparks everywhere.

"Wow," said Johnny Cage. "Who's his makeup artist?" he joked.

"Respect the other kombatants, Mister Cage." said Liu Kang.

"What?" Johnny cage replied. "I was just joking around."

"And now for our second kombatant for Outrealm, Reptile!" Shang Tsung said proudly. A large reptilian figure appeared in front of Raiden. He was also fairly humanoid in appearance, the only thing different was that he had scaly skin and acid dripping off of him.

"Interesting," said Raiden. "Reptile was a part of the last Mortal Kombat tournament. Why has he returned, Shang Tsung?" he asked his.

"Because my lord, Shao Kahn, allowed me to release his soul back into his body. Now he shall be the first fighter to meet one of the few who have arrived in Mortal Kombat." said Shang Tsung.

"And who shall that be, might I ask?" asked Liu Kang.

"The fighter for Earthrealm shall be," said Shang Tsung. "Johnny Cage!"

"What?" said Johnny Cage, surprised. Reptile took off the mask he was wearing and spit acid into the air. It came back down right in front of Johnny Cage, splattering a little on his shoes.

"The challenge has been set! You must accept it Mister Cage!" shouted Shang Tsung as he disappeared into a green mist. Reptile swung out at Johnny Cage, but he dodged it.

"You wanna fight," said Johnny Cage. "I'll give you a fight." He grabbed Reptile and, holding him with his left hand, punched him three times in the chest with his right. He then held him with his right hand and brought his left hand back. "Here it comes." he said as his fist lit up with green light. He swung it at Reptile, knocking him back three feet from where he was. "Whoa," said Johnny Cage. "I didn't think I could do that!" But reptile jumped back up and kicked him back.

Reptile then continually swung rapid punches at Johnny Cage, pushing him to the wall. Johnny Cage kept looking for a chance to strike him but it never showed, and then it did. Johnny punched him in a place where no man should be hit, right under the belt. Reptile was stunned after that hit, giving Johnny Cage a chance to regain some ground. Then, Johnny brought his hand back, charging it with energy. He swung it at Reptile, knocking him on the ground six feet away. He was knocked out.

"Good job, Mister Cage. Now finish him!" said Shang Tsung who had suddenly appeared next to him.

"Wait, what do you mean finish him?" asked Johnny Cage.

"Kill him, Mister Cage! You have defeated him in battle which means you have won the right to kill him, so do it!" Shang Tsung yelled at him. Johnny Cage stood there for a second, thinking. But Raiden interrupted his thoughts.

"He has been defeated. There is no need for him to die." said Raiden to Shang Tsung.

"True, bloodshed is not intended in this tournament. But, all must be tested for one must have the ability to kill Shao Kahn." Shang Tsung told Raiden.

"I don't care. 'Cuz I'm not killing him." Johnny Cage said.

"Very well, Mister Cage. Reptile, return to your quarters." Shang Tsung said.


	2. Chapter 2: Sonya

Chapter 2: Sonya Blade

"So, this is all real?" asked Johnny Cage.

"Of course it is. Why else would you be in Outrealm?" said Raiden to him. "Now, we must return to the quarters that Shao Kahn has set up for us."

"Yes Lord Raiden." said Liu Kang. Raiden began to walk away.

"Should I start calling him Lord Raiden too?" Johnny Cage whispered to Liu Kang.

"Yes, Mister Cage. It is both polite and respectful to a god that has watched over your race for over three thousand years." Raiden yelled behind him to Johnny Cage. Suddenly, the portal began to swirl more violently. The form that began to appear inside of it was a woman's. Slowly she began to ascend from the portal. When she came out, she was wearing a S.W.A.T. uniform. She had golden blonde hair with a few brown streaks going through it. There was gun holster at her side, though what was in it was unknown.

"Well," the woman said with little surprise. "This isn't what I was expecting."

"Whoa," Johnny Cage said. "Now she's a beauty! What's your name, ma'am?"

"Sonya, Sonya Blade." Sonya said.

"Well I'm-." He was cut off by Sonya.

"I know who you are, Johnny Cage." she said to him, putting as much venom in to the last few words as possible.

"Hey," Johnny Cage started to say. "What did I do to you?"

"I know your type." said Sonya. "The movie star type who preys on other woman that aren't in the same business."

"Whoa, I'm not some sort of stalker or anything." Johnny Cage explained. "I'm just a guy looking for someone."

"Sorry, not interested." Sonya said.

"Really, 'cuz I am." said Johnny Cage.

"Do you want to fight or something? 'Cuz I don't mind beating you to a pulp." as she said this she pushed him away. Shang Tsung appeared suddenly.

"A challenge has been made between two kombatants from Earthrealm! Accept it, Mister Cage, and fight!" Shang Tsung said.

"Come on, let's fight!" Sonya yelled at him.

"All right, but you brought this on yourself!" Johnny Cage yelled back. He did an undercut with glowing energy flowing around his fist. It struck Sonya and flung her back. She stood back up and shot a form of energy at Johnny Cage. It missed his torso, but grazed his arm. "Dang!" Johnny Cage yelled when it hit him. He then charged an energy ball of his own and launched it at Sonya. It hit her straight in the chest. She was on the ground, knocked out.

"Very good, Mister Cage! Now, take her away to your quarters. You've earned her as your own!" Shang Tsung told Johnny Cage.

"No thanks, I'm not that type of guy!" he yelled back.

"Really," Sonya said. "Well, that's a surprise."

"It is true, Sonya," Raiden said. "But Shao Kahn is. If you do not do as you are told, you may become Shao Kahn's slave."

"Well," Shang Tsung said. "We wouldn't want that to happen, now would we?" Sonya looked up at Johnny Cage. He looked back at her.

"Go ahead, Johnny." she said to him, smiling. He smiled back, picking her up. He carried her to his room.


	3. Chapter 3: Shang Tsung

Chapter 3: Shang Tsung

"Don't you find it interesting what humans feel, Shang Tsung?" asked Raiden.

"I was human once, if you do not remember." Shang Tsung answered.

"And do you still feel those emotions, Ryo Sang?" asked Raiden.

"That is no longer my name! I was a disgrace in Earthrealm! My own priests didn't trust me, though, for good reason. Your Elder Gods cursed me, and I will die faster than ever if I do not consume the souls of those I kill." Shang Tsung said.

"And how does it feel, to be so heavily burdened?" asked Raiden.

"Why do you ask this of me Raiden? Why are you so suddenly interested in my past?" Raiden waited before answering.

"Because," Raiden said. "I could use you in the fight against Shao Kahn."

"You know that Lord Shao Kahn has my soul! You know he can control me! Why do you ask me to join?" said Shang Tsung.

"Because I know that you have served him long enough to break the control he has over you." Raiden.

"And what if I don't wish to? What if I want to serve him forever?" asked Shang Tsung.

"I know you want away from him. All who work for him want away." After he said this, Shang Tsung pushed him down.

"I have challenged you, now accept it and fight!" said Shang Tsung.

"No, I will not fight you. I cannot." Raiden said.

"You try to defy the word of Lord Shao Kahn! You shall be punished!" Shang Tsung yelled.

"No," Raiden yelled with more than one voice. "You shall be punished! If this kompetition is one by Earthrealm, you will be even more punished by not the Elder Gods, but by me!" Shang Tsung had backed away from Raiden and was on the ground. A golden aura appeared around Raiden. "My power is now unmatched!" Raiden yelled. "I am now more powerful than Shao Kahn and any of the other gods! My only masters are the Elder Gods, but their restraints will soon fade!" as he said this, the aura grew stronger and brighter. Soon, Raiden was almost impossible to see through the aura. Then, it faded to a small glimmer then disappeared completely. "You see, Shang Tsung, my power can only be restrained by those more powerful than me. I must contain it from the rest of the world and the other kontestants." after he said that, he helped Shang Tsung on his feet. "I will ask this of you only once, but my offer will still stand for as long as I survive this tournament." After he said that, he walked away.

"Raiden," Shang Tsung said. "If it is peace you offer me, I do not accept. My life is as peaceful as I wish it to be." as he said this, he walked the opposite direction toward his own quarters.


End file.
